Hostshipping for bezthegeek
by bluecow
Summary: This is an early christmas prezzie for my friend bezthegeek. I normally hate the pairing, but whatever. RyouXTea IT WILL REMAIN FLUFF! K  just in case...It will change if it gets worse...
1. Chapter 1

Me: I can't believe I'm writing this…I hate this shipping so much…

Eru-chan: well, it's my Christmas prezzie so, suck it up and get writing!

Me: Fine…and because this pairing disgusts me so much, I'm gunna leave it as fluff. READERS, PLEASE REMEMBER, I DO NOT CONDONE THIS PAIRING AND NORMALLY WOULDN'T WRITE IT! Eru-chan, do the disclaimer…  
Eru-chan: Alice doesn't own any characters or themes.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Ryou sat on Yugi's couch, clutching a cup of hot chocolate in both of his hands. He, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Serenity had just gone tobogganing down the biggest hill in Domino city, which was just a few blocks away from Yugi's game shop, so they came back there to warm up before going their separate ways for the day.

Ryou looked up from his mug, to see Tristan and Duke cornering Serenity. Duke had on his sleaziest smile and Tristan was giving him a glare powerful enough to scare Maximillian Pegasus straight (N/A that was wittier in my head…). Ryou chuckled at the scene and took in the others around him. Yugi and was off somewhere-probably making more hot chocolate, Joey was yelling into his phone (probably at his father, but Ryou couldn't tell) and Tea was sitting beside him on the couch. He took a moment to fully appreciate her beauty, the way that her cheeks were slightly flushed by the intense cold and sudden heat was adorable. She took a sip from her own mug, and then turned to smile at Ryou. Ryou grinned back; she had a hot chocolate moustache.

He finished his hot chocolate in silence, and then went to the kitchen to wash up his mug, only to be followed by Tea. She, too began washing her mug, and shot Ryou a small smile. "You know," She began. "If you don't have any other plans, I'm just going Christmas shopping in a moment. You're welcome to come." Ryou was excited beyond belief. It took him a moment to find his voice.

"Sure," He replied quietly. "I'd love to come."

"Great, let's go tell the others we're going now." They placed the mugs upside down in the drying rack next to the sink and returned to the living room. They said their goodbyes and departed.

"Umm," Tea began. "Let's go to the mall down the road."

"Alright" Ryou wasn't fussed.

When they reached the shopping centre, the first thing Tea did was grab Ryou's hand and pull him off in the direction of the gaming goods (what they could find there would suit basically all their friends). As she towed him along, she didn't realize how red his cheeks were turning. His brain had basically shut down and rebooted. All he could think about was 'Sh-she's holding my h-hand…'

They got the gifts for Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke and even a little key ring for Kaiba from the game section, then went and got Serenity a nice necklace and a bottle of perfume. "Umm..." Tea began, "I don't think I have anything more to buy, except for your gift, but I can't get that right now. You wanna go to the food court and a snack?"

"Why not." Ryou replied.

They found a two person table off to the side of the food court and began to eat. Ryou had gotten a milkshake and Tea had gotten a muffin. They ate in relative silence, occasionally making polite conversation. When they were done, they said goodbye and walked their separate ways. Ryou planned to go and buy Tea's present now, and then head home to wrap them.

It was Christmas Eve, so the stores were crowded and Ryou cursed himself for not doing his shopping sooner. As he wandered about blindly, he came across a sight that made him stop and chuckle. 'Santa' was set up in the middle of the shopping centre and he had two boys on his knee at the moment…well, one of them was a boy…Mokuba sat on Santa's right knee, counting on his fingers and probably listing things he wanted for Christmas (no wonder 'Santa' looked so shocked, with a rich family, it would be a long list). On his other knee sat a very unimpressed looking Seto Kaiba. He was scowling, obviously, Mokuba had dragged him along. Ryou clicked a picture on his phone; Joey would wet himself laughing when he saw this. Kaiba chose that moment to look in Ryou's direction and the glare that was sent his way forced him to run into the nearest shop, fearing for his life.

Luckily, Ryou had run into a jewelry store. He saw the most magnificent earrings on special and decided to buy them. That's Tea's present.

He ran home as fast as he could, it looked like it was going to snow and Ryou didn't want to be caught out in that. When he got home, he unlocked the door and set his shopping bags on the carpet. He went to his room to look for wrapping paper, which he found in his closet. When he returned, he skillfully and beautifully wrapped all of the presents. Tomorrow, Yugi was throwing a Christmas party at the game shop, they would distribute presents then. Excited for the following day, Ryou checked the clock, shocked to find it was 10:00 pm already, he put the gifts away, made dinner and fell asleep.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Me: OH GOD! I feel bad! I don't like it! I don't like the pairing AND I suck at writing, so this is gunna be my worst fanfic ever! IM SORRY!

Please review, I would appreciate positive ones, but this one doesn't deserve it. Oh, well, I hope you like it anyway…


	2. Chapter 2

Alice: Hoo-Rah the next chapter… whoop-de-doo!

Eru-chan: No need for sarcasm -.-

Alice: There's always a need for sarcasm…anyway, I hate this pairing, I hate this plot and I hate my story in general, but I own no characters or themes…TRY to enjoy it.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Ryou woke up the next morning, sat up in bed and stretched his limbs to their full length. He glanced at the clock sleepily; surprised to see it was already 9:00 am. Yugi's party was at 10. Ryou walked slowly downstairs to his kitchen where he made himself a special Christmas breakfast of pancakes. He dug into the maple syrup covered stack of sweetness, brought it to his lips and savored the mouthful. He proceeded to repeat this until all of his breakfast was gone.

Ryou washed up his plate and went upstairs. He got changed out of his pajamas and seeing that the time was 9:45, he decided to grab the presents and leave. He got to Yugi's game shop 2 minutes before 10 and was welcomed at the door by Yugi's grandpa.

He walked into the lounge room to see a scene much like the one he saw the previous afternoon, Serenity was clueless that she stood beneath mistletoe and Tristan and Duke were vying for the spot next to her. Joey stood in the corner with Kaiba, a slightly confused glare on his face as Kaiba beat down his self esteem with long words that someone like Joey had no hope of understanding. Yugi was making a racket in the kitchen and Tea was sitting on the couch, legs crossed. Ryou sat on the couch next to Tea, taking in her gorgeous appearance. She had on a red and white striped dress that made her look like a big, cute candy cane.

Yugi entered the room and announced that it was time to exchange gifts, so the all sat on or around the several couches in the room. When the time came for Ryou to give Tea his present, he watched with delight as her eyes lit up when she opened it. She hugged him and passed him the gift she had gotten him. It was a fluffy home-made jumper with his name embroidered on it. He pulled it on, hugged her and voiced his thanks.

After all the presents were given out, they started to sing Christmas carols. Ryou sang very quietly, mainly focusing on Tea's beautiful singing voice. About halfway through 'Jingle Bells' she turned to him and smiled warmly, somewhere in his mind, he thought to himself that this was the best day ever.

They feasted on a lovely turkey lunch and sat around conversing for a while before it started getting late. A few minutes before everyone was scheduled to leave, Tristan hatched a plan and took the mistletoe from the ceiling and dangled it above Ryou and Tea. He coughed to get their attention and they both looked up. Both of them blushed slightly but leaned in anyway. When his lips touched Tea's warm, soft ones, Ryou agreed with that part of his mind that was now yelling at him that this is the best day ever.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Alice: Erg! The fluffiness! It burns! Eru-chan, you'd better be thankful! And I ended it too quickly, sorry, but I could think of too much more to thicken it out with XP

Amu-chan: Why did it take so long to write something so short?

Alice: Well, I just wasn't inspired to write for a while, but I'm all better now :3

Even though it sucks, I hope you enjoyed it, and positive reviews will earn you imaginary candy canes.


End file.
